Come What May
by Maranwe Elanor
Summary: [Sequel to The Storm] The hard part is over. Now they just have to get through the waiting.
1. Come What May

**Title: Come What May**

**Author: Maranwe**

**Summary: **Sequel to The Storm. The hard part is over. Now they just have to get through the waiting. 

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not even any of the characters. The title is taken from Moulin Rouge and isn't mine either. 

**Rating:** PG-13 just becuase I really like that rating. *g* 

**Spoilers:** Hm, for The Storm, sort of. Other than that, I can't think of a thing. 

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! You didn't really think I'd end it there did you? *smirks* I suppose I could have told you, but I was very tired. I have a reason for cutting it off, and the reason is the mood shift. The Storm is a dark fic, angsty; this, obviously, is not. In fact, I don't think there's a single cliff-hanger to be found anywhere. Of course, that can change if you people don't review. I'm can be very vindictive. But so long as you review, you don't have to worry about a thing. Oh, and despite the fact that I'm still taking titles form songs, you won't find anymore lyrics sprinkled throughout. That takes far more effort than it's worth, and I can no longer find suitable songs. *g* The extended break was intended to give me a head-start so I don't have to make you wait forever and a day between chapters. So I'll stop rambling now and dedicate this story to those people who wanted more. *g* This is it. I hope you don't get lost. 

Don't forget to review. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The weather had acquired a definite chill as late summer faded into fall and the leaves turned beautiful shades of red and orange and yellow, vibrant in the warm glow of the sun. Rivendell, for all that the elves were nearly gone, was still as peaceful as ever, a haven, and just as lovely as he remembered. 

Aragorn glanced with a smile at the vision that walked beside him, her hand clasped lovingly in his, their fingers laced together. Her eyes shone bright blue as she smiled back at him. They had come through so much to reach this point, so much that need not have been necessary. It hurt to think on how much pain he had caused his love because of his fear, but it was a pain he could not hold on to by her side. It hurt even more to know he had almost lost her to that misplaced fear. 

Quiet voices drifted to their ears from the courtyard below, a courtyard that already held memories of painful good-byes long past, and now they were forced to add another. Aragorn and the twins were returning to Minas Tirith over the winter while Arwen and the rest of the entourage who had returned remained in Rivendell. They would prepare for the joining of the sundered lines of the half-elven along separate paths, then the Evenstar would make her journey to Minas Tirith and the wedding would be held mid-summer. The prospect of being reunited, however, did not erase the pain of their parting, merely made it bearable. 

The king of men stopped their forward motion before they reached their family and turned to face Arwen. He stared into her deep blue eyes and could not stop his hand from rising to caress her cheek. She caught and held it when he would have lowered it to his side. His other hand was still clasped in hers. "Long will be the hours until you may return to me," he murmured. 

"Long will be the nights away from your embrace," she answered, stepping closer, "but I will bear such if the promise of your arms is my reward." 

"That and more, my love. I will wait for you, nothing less than my very heart and soul yearning for your return." He curled his hand and ran the backs of his fingers down her face tenderly, his eyes tracing the motion. "What could I do to put your heart at ease, my love?" 

"Seal it with a kiss." 

He smiled softly, then slowly leaned forward and let his lips touch hers, softest velvet, both eyes falling closed as they lost themselves in the bliss of their embrace, and their kiss deepened, a meeting of souls far beyond the physical. Had the world ended and the heavens exploded in brilliant bursts of light, they would not have noticed, nor would they have cared. 

After an eternity, the blink of an eye, the need to breath intruded upon their blisss, and they reluctantly parted, retreating just far enough to pull in breath, still held in the other's arms. Aragorn touched his forehead to hers, and they simply stood, enjoying the moment of stillness. Yet stillness could not last. 

Arwen borke it. She pulled back to look into his eyes and prompted. "No fear?" 

He smiled. "No need," he murmured. "No fear?" 

"The shadow holds no sway." Then she caught his lips with her own and sent them soaring through the sky one last time before duty called them apart. When it did, she murmured, "They are waiting." And indeed, the voices had fallen silent in anticipation. 

"They can wait," Aragorn answered, pressing soft kisses to her eyes, before moving to kiss down her neck. 

Arwen smiled and tilted her head to the side. "They will come looking for us," she reminded him, but did not truly seem concerned. 

"Let them." 

She laughed, the freed her hands to wrap them around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She felt his settle about her waist, pulling her closer, and felt him sigh into her hair, the gentle exhalation stiring the dark strands. 

"I love you, fair Evenstar," he whispered in her ear, for her ears alone. 

"And I, you," she responded. A moment passed, then she pulled away. "Come, let us cease their wondering at our absense and depart, lest too much time pass and our wait of necessity grow longer." 

"Perish the thought," the man agreed, once again taking up her hand as they continued towards the courtyard and, hopefully, their last farewell. 

*~*~*~*~* 

It had taken many days of travel to return the elven company to where they had started, and those days had seen Aragorn and Arwen together at every opportunity as if they sought to make up for long years of absence by spending every waking hour in the other's company. Sweet as it was, their traveling companions were less than awed. 

It had not taken long for the elves to discover the lovebirds would waste no time declaring their love and that they would be practically useless for the entire trip, so lost in each other that they barely registered their surroundings, a fact they even understood. What they realized just as quickly but could not abide as easily, was that both insisted on proclaiming their love, constantly seeking to outdo the other with their assurances and compiments. Had Elladan and Elrohir not known all their comments would fall on deaf ears, they would have teased their little brother incessantly. By the end of the week, everyone was finding cause to get as far away from the pair as possible. Not everyone managed. 

Elrond had fallen into the later category, and had never before wished his hearing were not so keen, though it did his heart good to hear his daughter's delighted giggles. Separating them before the wedding was sure to be a good idea. 

"Strange, is it not, how the young ones all manage to disappear," obseved a voice from about his elbow, and Elrond smiled. 

"Indeed, I have never seen them comply so readily." 

"Nor take so long to complete simple tasks," Celeborn continued, "so long as it takes them away." 

Elrond snorted. "Would that I could be taken away. They've turned to love-poetry again. I had thought they would've run out by now." 

"Love is never lacking for the sentimental," a new voice announced from Elrond's other side. "As you should well know, my friend." 

"Nonsense," the dark-haired elf denied their amused smiles. "I was never so bad as--" 

"But you were," interrupted the Balrog-slayer with an obscenely pleased smile. "You were just as smitten as our two lovebirds and just as prone to proclaiming it, though (thankfully) no worse." 

Celeborn chuckled appreciably and willingly contributed his own culpability to love. "Aye, and I, as well, though that was many millenia ago." 

Elrond smiled and glanced back over his shoulder, eyes seeking out Aragorn and Arwen, clinging close, before moving to the twins, whose own eyes kept darting to the former. He obsered, "Once they are dragged apart, Aragorn will never live this down. I pity him his solitude with the twins on their long journey." 

"Those menaces you call sons?" Celeborn questioned, ignoring the paternal glare he received in response. "And well you should. They'll drive him mad before they pass through Rohan." 

"Mayhap you would do well to bid them remember his health," Glorfindel suggested. 

"Perhaps," Elrond admitted, then shot a sly glance at his friend. "Or perhaps it would be better if you traveled with them, my friend." 

"Nay!" he cried. "Not for all the mithril in all the lands would I agree to any such thing." 

"What about for a friend?" 

Glorfindel glared at Elrond. "Said friend would find himself friend no longer. Surely not even Sauron could deserve such a fate as that?" 

Celeborn and Elrond laughed loudly, their joking doing naught to interrupt Aragorn and Arwen. . . . 

"If you could do it again? If you could go back to the day we met and change everything, would you?" The light-hearted love-poetry had given way to a more serious vein of thought as Arwen lit on a question that had troubled her mind, a question of the kind that was ever ready to cast doubt in the pool of her soul. 

"I would never change my love for you," Aragorn answered, certain. In all the years he had worried, of that he had never held any doubt. "Nor would I wish to. I would lose the brightest light in my sky." 

"Ah," Arwen breathed, the answer allowing her to return to a more playful state of mind, and she posed her next question with the direct intention of hearing him proclaim his love--by giving him a way out of it. "But if you could go back and change it, and never know it was gone?" 

When his eyes darkened and he turned to regard her somberly, she was caught quite off-guard. His silver eyes held hers unwavering, and she felt her breaath catch in her chest. His left hand came up and cupped her cheek and she held still, the look of inexpressible sadness on his face not at all what she had expected. 

"That is a thought too terrible to bear," he murmured. "No man could ever lay eyeson you, fair Evenstar, and ever breath a word to wish that vision gone. No man could ever conspire to cut out a piece of his heart to wish, that upon seeing you, he did not love you, no matter his pain. I least of all. Speak no more of such folly." 

Her hand came up and clasped Aragorn's, then drifted out to mirror his gesture. Tears pooled in her eyes as she smiled and agree, "No more." 

He smiled, then leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling back and catching her hand in his own. "But what of you, fair Lady? Surely you could find someone of noble bearing and surer charm upon whom to bestow your heart?" 

Her grin turned wry. "I thought we were to talk no more of this, good sir."p 

"That, my lady. And this, while similar, is not that. Would you not speak of it?" 

"I will speak but only once," she answered, and caught his gaze firmly. "My heart could have chosen no nobler a soul than yours, and I shall never wish it would." She held his gaze seriously, then let an impish smile light her eyes and curl her lips. "As to charm, whose could be surer than he who hath a silver tongue?" 

Aragorn smiled and glanced away towards Elladan and Elrohir, taking in their smiling faces and secret glances before swinging back to take in Arwen's smiling face. "You do wonders for a man's pride, my love." 

"Just remember I am yours and have no fear," she said. 

"None," he answered. "And you, Arwen fairest. Have you no fear?" 

"None." 

They smiled and settled into loving silence, content to simply drink in the other's company. The elves around them breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Elrond smiled knowingly at the twins before turning a bright smile on his daughter and his foster son as they emerged from teh concealed path, hand in hand. It did his heart good to see the joy in their radiant faces. 

"Ready to go, Estel?" Elrohir asked. 

Aragorn glanced at Arwen tenderly and smiled, then turned back to face them with a wry smile. "Would you be ready?" he asked, tilting his head in the elf-maiden's direction. 

The twins stifled their laughter and settled for huge grins instead. "Granted, but will you go?" Elladan asked. 

"In the hopes that it is the last time," he agreed, stepping forward, his hand sliding from Arwen's reluctantly. She clasped her hands before her and managed a mostly assuring smile when he turned to face her. "At least this time I am not setting out on a fool's quest," he observed with a smile, winning a truer smile from his lady. 

Elrond looked grave. "Though traveling with Elladan and Elrohir is just as dangerous." 

The twins sputtered indignantly as those around them laughed. Arwen stepped nearer her father and leveled her elder brothers with a stern glare. "No harm is to come to him. Am I clear?" 

"Sister, we would never let any harm befall Estel," Elladan argued with a frown of wounded pride. 

She arched her eyebrow delicately and lifted her chin. "You will do nothing to him." 

"Us?" Elrohir asked, looking hurt. Arwen's expression did not change. "How could you ever consider such a thing?" 

"I know you quite well, my brother. And I am well aware of what you do to your siblings and your friends." 

Both stared at her somewhat flabberghasted before turning their attention to Aragorn, who could not hide his grin fast enough. "You told her! How could you tell her?" 

"Tell her what?" Elrond inquired calmly. "Is it something I should know about?" 

Neither twin moved for a fraction of a second as their minds raced to form whatever story they would perpetrate this time, then their careless grins were back. "Oh, nothing important, Ada. Just a little game that doesn't need to be discussed. It's long over." 

"And likely will be reborn on our trip to Minas Tirith." 

"Say not so, brother!" Elrohir exclaimed, looking vaguely horrified, a similar expression adorning Elladan's face. 

"Just so! We would never do any such thing." 

"Somehow," Aragorn said wryly. "I am not comforted." 

"No, indeed," Elrond agreed. "Mayhap I should send Glorfindel with you." 

"He would not thank you, Ada," Elladan said regretfully, and Elrond could not hold back a smile. Neither could Arwen or Aragorn. 

"And your point is?" the elf lord inquired archly. 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged slightly startled, bemused glances and Aragorn sidled closer to Arwen. The other's could just make out what he whispered in her ear. "I told you it was hereditary." 

The indignant cries to the contrary and good-natured laughter and ribbing that followed, saw the three brothers on their horses, necessary bags and supplies secured tightly on their mounts and the trio all but ready to go, their spirits high. 

Elladan and Elrohir urged their horses forward toward the gate, but Aragorn hesitated and maneuvered closer to Arwen. He looked at her with a smile on his face and asked, "One more, my love? For the long journey ahead till I may again know bliss at your side." 

"And you claim to lack charm," Arwen responded, but acquised with a willing smile and stepped closer, tilting her head up. The man leaned down and caught her lips iwth his own, their eyes closed, and contentment was written in the ease of their posture. 

Then Aragorn pulled back slowly and seemed to gather himself. A foot away, he whispered, "I shall await your arrival in Minas Tirith with baited breath, my love. Fare the well, until winter hath gone and love shines in the fullness of spring." 

With that, he pulled his horse around and kicked the creature's belly, sending him after the twins in a flurry of hooves. They were gone from sight in a matter of moments, but both elves who stayed behind clearly saw him look back one last time. 


	2. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Um, hi. Would you believe I was attacked by wolves? Wargs? Orcs? . . . No? *smiles nervously* I didn't mean to. Honestly. I meant to have it posted the next day. The problem was that I had to type it up, and I was tired, and seven pages takes a really long time, really, and I was tired. I'll stop making excuses now, because you probably don't want to hear them. 

**Steph-h:** I'm really glad you're happy. So, you're not opposed to more banter, right? 

**Mirax:** Tired of angst, hm? Lol. Me, too. Laughter is good. *blinks* _I'm_ the best? *raises eyebrow* You haven't read enough fanfiction, me thinks. There are people so much better than I am. But I'm flattered you think my stuff is so good. *g* 

**Daisy:** This isn't what I'd call soon, but I hope to have the next part up a lot quicker. The next couple are written, I just have to get them typed. I'm glad it's good so far and you love it. 

**Eleniel:** Sorry about the "the end" thing. I just kinda figured eveyone would be so much happier if it was a surprise. *g* A last little sadistic pleasure of mine before all the happy-go-lucky stuff began. Lol. Hm, yes, the twins. I'm afraid to imagine what they'll do. As such, my imagination won't work. *pouts* But we'll see. 

**Grumpy:** Married her right then and there? *stops for a moment to think* Well, there is that. But then what about all their subjects? They would want to see them get married, and their friens would want to. If they got married right there, where would everyone else be? Far away. *g* Neither Aragorn nor Arwen are selfish enough to deny their friends the pleasure of seeing them married. Perhaps they should be, though. Hm... *g* 

Um, this imaginative song title is from Aerosmith. Gee, couldn't have guess, I know. And I'm still really sorry this is late. Now, onto the story. It switches back and forth, to make it more interesting. I hope nobody gets lost. =) 

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

"I will need to ride to Minas Tirith," Aragorn announced softly one evening as they sat around a fire for dinner, half their food ending up in the other's mouth. 

Arwen looked up from her food, surprised. "When?" 

"Almost as soon as we make Rivendell." 

Her eyes searched his. "I don't understand." But she thought she did. The duties of a king did not disappear just because he wished them to. 

The man smiled slightly, apology written in the very depths of his eyes. "There are tasks that require attention before our joining next summer, my love, and I must see them done." He took a bite of meat, then looked back up. "So no one can deny me you." 

She smiled back. "Then I shall find no complaints." 

Aragorn's hand slid along her cheek and back through her hair to cup her head in his hand. Gently, he pulled her forward and she went easily, yielding to the press of his lips against hers. Her eyes drifted open when he pulled back after only a short time, questioning. 

"I love you," he whispered, then reclaimed her lips for a long, slow kiss. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Aragorn reigned his horse in to a gentle trot as the Golden Hall of Meduseld came into view before them. His eyes lingered on the proud banners that flapped in the strong breeze that caressed the hilltop palace, and a small smile curved his lips. Good had come of the war that had touched these people, not ill alone, and he was glad for the friends he had gained. He was even happier when the ride to the halls proved short. 

The man dismounted quickly with the elven twins and ascended the steps with fleet feet until he came to the top and was met by a formidable figure, who studied him with a stern expression. "Is there chance for you to grace these halls for more than an hour, or is the Kind of Gondor too in haste?" 

Aragorn took the last step up to the level of Eomer and inclined his head. "Forgive our earlier lack of courtesy, King Eomer, our task was pressing." 

"May I ask what task called for such haste?" 

To Eomer's surprise, Aragorn smiled, a bright and true smile that was rarely seen from the man Eomer had met a decade prior. "To right a wrong." 

He blinked, then raised an eyebrow." Your quest was a success?" 

"Indeed." 

"And you have time to linger in our halls and join us for supper?" 

"We have." 

"Good," Eomer answered. "Then you can join me and put an end to all this mystery your quick departure caused." The King of Rohan pulled the other even with him and turned to walk down the hall, then turned back. "Please pardon my discourtesy," he asked with a bow. "Welcome to Rohan, Lords Elladan and Elrohir. Your trip was well?" 

The twins exchanged grins, then Elladan assured the man, "Trouble not over formalities, King. We understand your curiosity." 

"And the return trip has proven easier than our exit," Elrohir added. "It helps that our companion is no longer out to kill himself." 

Eomer cast a startled glance at Aragorn, who shook his head as the companions walked into the hall. "Pay them no mind, my lord. They exaggerate." 

"I see, my lord," he answered slowly, looking between the two. "Perhaps we could start from the beginning?" 

*~*~*~*~* 

Aragorn laid stretched out with his back against a tree, the camp around him quiet as most of the beings sought out pleasant dreams in sleep. with the stars out and the moon full, Aragorn had no need for such pursuits and instead spent his time gazing at something far more luminous than either. His dream slept peacefully in his arms. 

A gentle smile curved his lips and softened his eyes as he took in Arwen's beautiful face, his eyes lingering on the soft curve of her full lips, her creamy skin as it glowed perfection, the dark curl of her lashes over eyes glazed peacefully in sleep, those same blue eyes shining happily with an inner light that eased his heart with its return. Her breathing was slow and even, deep with the calm of her thoughts. Her body was warm against his and he relished the softness of her touch, the gentle pressure of her body against his. 

Holding her, he could not remember life before her, years of loneliness and toil washed away on his own wave of happiness, her presence a soothing balm for his soul; and dark thoughts of life without her, what he had almost condemned himself to through his own folly, could not claim his heart. With her beside him, he felt a peace he had never before known and desired to know better. 

Careful not to jostle her and risk her waking, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then leaned back and lost himself in watching her beneath the moonlight, her perfection stealing his breath away. Here, he could stay like this forever and never miss a thing. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Eomer was grinning widely when Aragorn finished his tale, aided by comments from the twins. As the tale had progressed, the Horse Lord had forgotten about his meal, and a nearly full plate lay before him, which was well because the plates of his guests were nearly full as well. 

"This is wonderful news!" he exclaimed. "When is the wedding?" 

"Mid-summer," Elladan answered before Aragorn could. "You will come, won't you?" 

Aragorn grinned as he took a sip from his wine goblet, eyes sparkling merrily. Sometimes it was truly difficult to tell the twins were millennia old and quite experienced. This was one such time, when he could picture them more as young boys excited for their friend than as serious elf lords. 

Elrohir caught his smile. "Laugh no, Estel," he chided. "You need to eat, or I shall be forced to tell the Lady Arwen you did not heed her directions." 

The King of Gondor arched an eyebrow. "Oh? I do believe it was _you_ she charged not to let any harm befall me." 

"Which means you need to eat." 

"I am eating." 

"And rest," Elladan added. 

"Or we shall have to make you." 

Aragorn gazed at them, nonplused, then placed his goblet back on the table and returned his attention to his meal. "Such things are easier accomplished without your childish blabber." 

The twins stared in mute surprise, and Eomer was hard pressed not to laugh; speechless elves were not something one saw everyday. He took a deep breath and refocused on the man across from him. "Will you stay the night? It is rather late." 

The man paused and swallowed, then looked up. "It is no trouble?" 

"We would be honored if you would stay the night." 

"And a welcome pleasure," Aragorn responded. 

Eomer grinned, and talk turned to affairs in Rohan, the conversation light among friends. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Aragorn?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you like kids?" 

He smiled. "You mean do I want more kids than just an heir." She did not contradict him and his smile widened. He looked at her. "I love kids." 

A matching smile lit her face and she reached over from where she sat to take his hand as they rode ever closer to Rivendell. "How many do you want?" 

He drew her hand to his lips. "As many as you're willing to give me, my love. No more. No less." 

*~*~*~*~* 

The next day saw the friends up early, though it was several hours before they left, conversation coming easily and good-byes hard as it often is among old friends who have been parted longer than they desire with too little time to share their tidings. Despite that, they had made it nearly to the stables, and so saw the approach of a new rider. Elladan and Elrohir saw who it was first. 

"Ho! It is Legolas!" Elladan cried. Elrohir had a huge grin on his face, a grin that was contagious and found Aragorn and Eomer smiling, as well. 

"Then Gimli is coming, also," Aragorn answered. "For I can think of nothing that would separate them just yet." 

"Aye," Eomer replied. "Mayhap they are returning from exploring the glittering Caves for they have already wandered Fangorn. They paused here for a night to confirm permission ere they left. Likely they come seeking word of you, Aragorn." 

The man frowned back at him. 

"News travels, my friend, and many were the eyes that saw your hasty arrival and departure. Some of those traveled. Others told those who did." 

Elrohir laughed. "Well, Strider. It looks like you've caused quite a stir!" 

"So it seems," Aragorn mused, vaguely amused as his eyes traced their approach. 

They watched as the small silhouette of the rider grew closer and the rider resolved itself into the elf prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen, his face set in concealed concern. Soon after, it was also revealed that Gimli did indeed travel with him, and the company waited patiently for their arrival. 

The wood-elf pulled his horse up short and swung quickly from his back, forgetting the dwarf in his haste. Blue eyes darted quickly between his friends as he moved to stand before them. 

"Legolas! Get me down, your sorry, Wood Elf!" Gimli cried, but Legolas did not seem to hear him, and Elladan instead went to his aid, laughing. 

"You are well?" 

"Peace, Legolas," Aragorn bid, raising his hands placatingly as a smile stole over his face. His eyes darted to Gimli. "Relax, Master Dwarf! Let Lord Elladan aid you and I will explain all." More quietly, he continued to Legolas alone. "Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean to distress you, but we had need of haste. I am well." 

"If," Elrohir countered, moving past the man to clasp Legolas' forearm in greeting, "you overlook the fact that he is not eating enough and needs more sleep." 

"I am eating," he objected with an indignant look that sent the twins to laughing. 

Gimli stomped up with Elladan and looked the King of Gondor up and down. "Nonsense! You're as thin as that tree-hugger over there. Haven't these Elves been feeding you?" 

"Those Elves, Master Gimli, have had all they could handle trying to keep that stubborn Dúnadan from breaking his neck," Elladan answered pompously. 

Elrohir agreed. "And we have always fed him He just doesn't always eat." 

Aragorn was watching them with his arms folded across his chest and a somewhat dark look on his face that suggested he was stoically enduring some manner of dark torture. _What could I have possibly done to deserve this?_ he thought, even as he fought down amusement at their banter. 

Legolas turned to retort to his friend. "At least he's not as large as you, rock-dweller, or he'd have shrunk as gravity refused to support him!" 

"Why you--" And the argument began, leaving the two humans quite forgotten. 

Eomer approached Aragorn and draped an arm over the man's shoulders, watching the argument intently for a moment before speaking. "They'll be at this for hours." 

"Days," Aragorn agreed, also watching, "unless a horde of Orcs blunder into their path." 

"Then there would simply be a whole new kind of battle." 

"Which the Orcs would lose." 

"Terribly." 

"And then they would resume their battle of words," Aragorn finished quietly, his amusement well-hidden even as he knew Eomer was aware of it and shared it. He had no intention of regaining their attention any time soon if he had anything to say about it. 

"A little unfair, don't you think," Eomer mused, "to let the dwarf face them all alone." 

Aragorn inclined his head. "Honor would dictate we come to his aid." 

A moment passed in silence (at least among the men as no silence fell between the elves and dwarf) then Eomer ventured another comment. "On the other hand, he seems to be doing quite well on his own." 

"Indeed," Aragorn agreed. "And the Elves are none too particular in their attacks." 

"They go after each other as often as the Dwarf." 

"Mayhap we had best follow prudence's course in this," offered the dark-haired king. 

The light-haired king nodded. "A wise course, I must say. would you care to see the armory?" 

Sharing wry grins, the two friends turned and carefully made their way back to the Golden Hall, moving slowly but steadily so as not to gain attention from their companions, their voices drifting to the retreating pair long after they had fallen from sight, and many hours passed. 

It was with great reluctance that King Eomer of the Riddermark sent a servant out to inquire of the Lords would they please like to join his highness for dinner? Aragorn would set out for Minas Tirith the next morning. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Arwen?" 

"Yes, love?" 

"What do you want?" 

"You." 

A smile curved his lips as a warm glow suffused his stomach, but he shook his head. "I meant the wedding." 

"Surprise me." 

"I want it to be what you want," he protested. 

She smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, his touch lingering as her breath caressed his skin, then she answered. "I'm already getting what I want. The rest is just packaging." 

He turned to look at her and murmured. "You deserve the best packaging." 

Arwen laughed. "I'll love whatever you devise, my love. Worry not." 

He sighed long sufferingly and took her hand in his. "If that's what you want." 

Her laughter rang through the trees and lifted the hearts of all who heard it, filling the man's for who it was meant full enough to burst. 


	3. Dreaming of You

Uh, hi. *looks around nervously* This has taken a rather long time, and I'm afraid I have news you won't be happy with. *wrings hands together* First off, is that another post will not be forthcoming any time in the near future. *ducks wildly thrown objects* At least there are no cliffies. But see, this story has conspired to become a bit more complicated than I had originally planned. It's wants to twist and wind and be convoluted, and I have not managed to get the emotions right. Consequently, I don't like it. 

That means I'm going to rewrite it. That means it will be finished when I start posting again. That means the two chapters prior plus this one are not going to exist when I'm done. That means I'm starting all over. That also means it could be January before I begin posting again. Depends on how cooperative the fic is. 

This is one of those posts where the author says so sorry and leaves you high and dry without a new chapter when you were really expecting and looking forward to one. But I am not unearthly cruel, so I'm not going to do that. You get the chapter that came next, as it was written, so coming to check out this new post was not for naught, and I think it's at least vaguely entertaining. And that's not all I'm leaving you with. I'm also leaving you with two promises. The first, is that I will continue posting, likely by the new year. The second, is that you will get a wedding. The wedding will come, and I hope to be able to make it as beautiful as it deserves, but we'll see. 

That said, please enjoy this last offering before everything is scraped to start over, and don't give up on me. Please. *gives big puppy dog eyes* I will do the best I can to get this finish and resume posting in the most efficient way possible so that you do not have to wait a long, long time. Please be patient. 

Farewell. 

****

**Dreaming of You**

Now with two added to their company and the assurance of Eomer that he would come to the wedding come summer, Aragorn set out from the flat lands of Rohan, the chill gusts of the season buffeting the riders who sought Minas Tirith. The cold chilled their faces, reddening their faces, but only the human and the dwarf were effected, though neither complained. Gimli's pride would not allow it, and Aragorn's feet yet flew too high off the ground to be dissuaded by anything so trivial as a slight chill. 

The group of five had covered many leagues, pausing only briefly for lunch, when they halted for the night and to dine. Elladan and Elrohir immediately set about making the dinner while Legolas took to the trees to scout for danger, which left the horses to Aragorn and Gimli. 

The former ranger minded not at all, having missed the Wilds over the last decade in his tenure as king, but the dwarf lost no time in making his thoughts on the matter well known, grumbling about the height, and how the bloody creatures would not stand still, and how his two legs still out-classed their four. Aragorn did his best not to laugh as he worked, distracting himself by speaking to the horses in elvish as he tended them, but he had nearly lost control by the time Legolas returned. 

The blonde haired elf entered the camp quietly and noted what was going on with a distant smile, then he jumped from the tree and landed lightly a few feet from Gimli. "My good Master Gimli! I pray thee cease this relentless prattle at once! You need not weary the horses' ears with such talk. And surely Master Dwarf is not tired after a few hours of mere riding." 

"Now see here, Master Elf!" Gimli bristled, dropping the saddle he had held in his hands. Aragorn buried his face in the horse's coat in a desperate attempt not to lose it right there, not trusting himself to look at his friends. "You may find your ease gallivanting in trees and singing to your heart's content, but I need real work. Give me a few Orc necks to sever and you'll find no fresher Dwarf!" 

Elladan laughed from his perch near the fire. "Careful, dear Gimli, or you may well get your wish! We travel with Strider, and no person does trouble follow more closely than him." 

"Save perhaps yourselves," Aragorn interrupted over hearty laughter, "who enjoy trouble so much you hunt it up for fun." With that, he settled onto a log that had been pulled up near the fire for their comfort, Legolas settling next to him while Gimli placed himself across from the twins. 

"That's not fair, brother," Elrohir protested, his eyes on the food. "But as our meal is ready, I will wait to prove my point." 

"I think you simply need the time to conjure a response," Legolas retorted with a smile. 

Aragorn elbowed him lightly in the ribs and said, "Now, Legolas, that's not fair--" 

"Thank you, Estel." 

"--They must coordinate these things through two brains, it is only right that it take them twice as long to form an answer." 

Legolas and Gimli roared with laughter as Elladan and Elrohir threw sticks at their human brother, indignant. But that was merely the beginning and each individual before that campfire found himself the target of good-natured ribbing, and none were quite certain how they managed to complete their meal, yet by the time all were ready to settle down for the night, all the food was gone. The night grew old and one-by-one the group bedded down and drifted off to sleep. 

Aragorn settled down, his pack under his head to sever as his pillow with a thin elven blanket thrown over his form to ward off the chill, and stared up at the stars visible through the nearly naked tree limbs above his head. Staring up at the familiar sight, his thoughts drifted back towards Rivendell and Arwen. He wondered what she was doing, and if she, too, was staring up at the stars thinking of him. 

A smile touched his face and he breathed deeply the crisp fall air, enjoying the out-doors as an image of Arwen appeared before his eyes. Her lips curled in a smile and the light of the stars lit her eyes. Her radiant skin shone as the moon, and her long back hair flowed down her back in gentle waves, shimmering in a pure light that showed her for the angel she was. Lying on his back, beneath those trees, he wondered again what he had done to deserve her light and grace. It was a question he had asked and had answered, but one he also felt he would not be able to escape, even if the Valar themselves answered his musing. She loved him. He could not believe it. 

His mind drifted ahead to when she would be his queen, forever by his side, and his life and her life would become one their life, become one. He loved the idea of waking up every day with her by his side, her lovely face his first sight when he opened his eyes to the world, and his last sight when he went to bed every night. His dream . . . and it was soon to be reality, his reality. 

"Perhaps if you were asleep, her presence would be nearer at hand." 

Aragorn turned his head towards the voice, startled from his thoughts, to find Legolas perched on a log near his head with a smile on his face. The man raised his head slightly and glanced towards his brothers. 

"They sleep," the elf prince assured, his smile widening. "How long have they been like this?" 

The man pushed himself up on his elbow and smiled ruefully. "Since we left Rivendell, my ears have been wearied to no end." Legolas chuckled. "How did you know my thoughts were of Arwen?" 

Legolas slid off the log so he sat next to his friend. "Every time your thoughts dwell on the Evenstar you get this incredibly dreamy smile on your face, and no matter where your eyes are focused they never see what they are looking at. From there, it is no difficult task to determine who you really see." 

"I can scarcely believe my eyes, Legolas," Aragorn admitted with a boundless smile, his voice soft and awed. "I can scarcely believe in just a few months she will be my wife and the rest of my waking days will be finished with her by my side. It seems impossible, and yet my ears tell me it is true, conspiring with my eyes to beguile my senses and lead my heart to folly." 

"Nay, believe it, mellon nin," Legolas laughed. "Your brothers would not be so insufferable if their little brother and baby sister were not to be wed." 

His smile never wavering, Aragorn laid back, comforted by his friend's words, and he gazed up at the stars, finding Earendil especially bright this night. "Can you see it?" he breathed. 

Legolas' lips twitched, and he turned his own eyes towards the sky. He was not sure what Aragorn saw, but he had a feeling the human was treading close to sleep's open door. So he took a guess, and spoke. "You will be perfect together, mellon nin, a sight to behold, the embodiment of all that is strong and good and pure, and most able to lead the Race of Men to long endure the test of time." 

As if he were in a dream, Aragorn turned his eyes away from the stars and looked at his friend, his smile faded as he looked at the elf solemnly, his friend's words striking a cord he had not expected. 

Legolas smiled softly. "Look not so surprised, Aragorn. Just because you do not see your worth does not mean other do not. Arwen could not have made a better choice, and Gondor's king and queen will see them safely through long years." 

"Hannon le, mellon nin," the man murmured softly. 

"Sleep, Strider," the elf prince bid quietly. "Morning approaches too quickly." 

"Don't start that, Legolas," he warned, even as he gave into his body's cries for sleep, and the elf's light laughter chased him down into the comforting oblivion of sleep. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"The birds sing for you, my love," Aragorn murmured in Arwen's ear as they walked along with the rest of the company who had chosen to forgo riding to stretch their legs. "They rejoice at your presence." 

"Surely not mine alone," she demurred. 

"And why not? None can ignore your beauty." 

Arwen fought a smile as she turned to face Aragorn and force him to walk next to her, pleasure in her warm eyes. "And you wonder why my brothers keep giving you odd looks." 

"Nay," he denied. "I know why, and I fear when I shall finally be forced to be alone in their company, but I shall not stop. The truth has been hidden inside me too long." 

Gently, she stroked a hand down his cheek, then pressed a kiss to that cheek. "My heart rejoices that our love may at last come to fruit." 

He caught her hand before she could drop it and held it close, his eyes a somber gray. "I regret the time that caused your pain for my foolishness." 

"Do not--" 

"Nay, let me." Aragorn's eyes pleaded with her, and she smiled slightly to grant her permission. He squeezed her hand in gratitude. "I wish there were something I could do to erase it. Ask something of me, my Lady, that I might begin to repay my debt." 

"There is no debt." 

"Ask." 

She sighed and looked away, wondering what she would do with him if he never got over his guilt. "I ask a kiss," she answered coyly, slanting a glance his direction. "For your every touch is a balm against the pain of past." 

"I would deny you nothing," he murmured, then leaned around and caught her lips with his own, drinking in her sweetness and returning tenderness. Neither moved, their progress stopped as a waterfall of joy cascaded around them, their eyes closed to better experience its feel. Neither noticed the whole company had stopped to watch them until they parted and noticed the silence around them. 

Cautiously, Aragorn glanced around him, catching sight of multiple faces looking at them, his eyes lighting on Elladan and Elrohir, smirking as they stood next to Elrond. No one moved and the man could feel heat rising in his face. Licking his lips, he smiled crookedly and inquired, "Well, what would you do?" 

*~*~*~*~* 

Arwen walked lightly through the garden, her mind floating blissfully among the clouds as she hummed a tune from her younger days of spring and happiness. Though winter held much of Middle-earth in its sway, Rivendell was yet of mild clime and the last blooms of the season were holding valiantly to life. She smiled as she took in their beauty, listening contentedly to their own happiness at her presence. 

The days that had passed since Aragorn had left to continue on to Minas Tirith had seen a increase in winter's chill, though she felt it not. The worst of it came in the brisk winds, striking the skin as if with little bits of ice. Sometimes she worried about Aragorn, traveling in this weather, but she remembered that he had traveled long in worse and her brothers were with him (admittedly a cause for concern in and of itself), thought they would never do anything to harm the human. That let her heart find ease in his absence. 

So much had happened in so short a time that she could not be certain she was not dreaming. She prayed it was real and that she would not wake up to find her newfound hope nothing more than a mirage that dissipated when one got too close. 

Her memories were all she had left of those blissful days when he had been by her side, when she could reach out her hand and touch him, feel the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips. She missed the nights where she lay in his arms, the steady thump of his heart a comforting drumbeat against her ear, the rise and fall of his chest a reassuring rhythm in her sleep. They were tangible proofs, and yet she could touch them no more than a dream. 

She knelt. Feather light fingers ghosted over a nearby rose, feeling the silken petals beneath her fingers, and she leaned closer to inhale its sweet scent, the memory the smell brought with it no longer painful for her to bear, and she smiled, her eyes drifting closed. The flower had been a rose. 

Light footsteps drifted across the quiet garden to her, the step familiar from a different place. She opened her eyes to see her grandmother standing before her. 

Galadriel smiled. "Come, my child. There is much we must yet do before Minas Tirith." 

Arwen rose and gained her feet, her hand falling away from the flower as she straightened. "It all seems like a dream," she whispered. "How can I be certain I will not wake and find it gone?" 

The light-haired elf maiden took Arwen's hand and began leading her back to her room. "Love is rarely so certain as we wish," Galadriel answered, tone gentle. "It is a risk to release your heart to another. But fear not, young one, you love not in vain. Of this you may be sure." 

A content smile spread across her face, as vibrant as the bird song in spring, an expression of bliss, a proclamation of new life that would overcome all obstacles and dangers. The two elf-maidens continued together into the halls of the Last Homely House. Their footsteps were nearly silent as they moved, a quiet anticipation and overwhelming joy suffusing the silence of the house who held but a few of its original number. Perhaps there should have been sorrow at this, a quiet pain, but if there was, Arwen could not feel it. She could see no reason to release her joy, no cause for regret in staying while the rest of her kin sailed. Her heart was here. 

They paused outside her door and Galadriel's hand cupped her cheek as she favored the young elf-maiden before her with a small smile. "I'll return in a moment; there is something I must do before we begin." 

Arwen nodded and watched her a moment before turning to enter. The materials they would need were already neatly laid out so she had naught to do but wait. She walked over to her bookshelf and ran her fingers along the spines, intending to pull out the rose she had pressed years ago, a tangible possession of his love for her. She pulled the book towards her and dislodged an envelope she did not recognize, which landed with a slight _clink_ before her. Blue eyes stared at it, frozen, before she placed the book aside and delicately lifted the envelope. 

It was slightly heavier than normal, and she turned it curiously, script on one side catching her attention. She recognized Aragorn's bold hand as it spelled her name, and felt a flutter in her chest. Slightly trembling hands broke the seal and pulled the letter out. Leaving the strange weight in the envelope, she unfolded it and let her eyes trace the words of her beloved. 

_My Love,_

__

_I know you have bid me feel no guilt, that there is no guilt, but I mourn the pain I cause and lament that we must part now. Yet such sorrows cannot hold me, for I look ever towards the happy day of our union._

__

_Well I remember that you have been in this position before and I can only imagine what whispers in your mind in the dark solitude of night, when shadows poke holes in our strongest commitments and light seems long in coming. I hate the part I may have held in making it thus. But this, perhaps, I can help._

__

_In this envelope, you will find the Ring of Barahir--_

Surprised, she put the letter down and turned the envelope over in her hand. True to his word, the ring slid out onto her palm. It's silver band flashed dully in the pale light that filled the room, filtered in through the open window. The twisted bodies of the two snakes curved around to cradle the emerald in its grasp, a beautiful piece of work. She knew what if meant to him, regardless that he had fought his destiny for decades. 

_It represents all that I am and all that I have become. It holds my hopes and the hopes of all Middle-earth, if only because I have placed that meaning there. I give it to you, Arwen, for safe-keeping, a promise that I will be here when you come. I know you will keep it well._

__

_With all my heart,_

__

_Aragorn._

The questions she held stilled in peace and warmth suffused her soul as a smile, pure as the sun, lit her face. 


End file.
